Still Holding Out For You
by cerenity
Summary: Another song fic about Matt and Amy(Lita)! It's real sweet and kind of...odd. lol. R&R, who knows, you may like it if you read it!


title: still holding out for you  
  
rating: um lets say pg.  
  
song: still holding out for you  
  
singer: she daisy  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anybody or the song, the respectful owners own them, duh. lol  
  
distribution: ya want it, just ask, ill say yes...maybe  
  
~Never thought I'd be in this place  
  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
  
Wish I were living a lie  
  
The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
  
Falling down and then forgiving  
  
You didn't kiss me good-bye  
  
I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
  
And pray I get the chance one day~  
  
"Hey Trish, I'm going to have to go now, okay? Matt's on his was over and I want to get ready. I think he might do something special tonight.," said Amy over the telephone to her friend and coworker, Trish.  
  
"Oh yeah, do you think tonight he's finally going to ask the question?" asked an eager Trish.  
  
"I hope so. I want to tell Matt I love him when he proposes, if he does. And this is the perfect night to do it too." said a smiling with Amy.  
  
"I know, after all, it is your 23rd birthday. What could be perfect?"  
  
"Nothing, Trish, nothing at all. Well I better go."  
  
"Okay. Have fun tonight. And I want all the details tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh trust me, you'll get all of them." laughed Amy. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." The two girls hung up and Amy ran upstairs to change and get ready for her love, Matt.  
  
~I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
  
I'm still holding out for you~  
  
*6 years later*  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amy." said Trish over the phone as her somewhat friend and ex-coworker answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Trish." said Amy solemnly as she dug into her Ben and Jerry's ice cream and ate it, out of the carton.  
  
"So um, yeah. How you doin'?" asked Trish nervous.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Amy on the brink of anger.  
  
"Right, so. You know the WWE is comin out there tomorrow for the pay per view. And well anyways, uh, the gang of us were all gonna hit a club afterwards. Wanna come with?" Trish asked hopefully.  
  
"Not really." said an un-enthused Amy.  
  
"Cmon Ames, its been six years since anyone in the WWE has seen you. Come on, just one night." begged Trish.  
  
"No, besides your wrong. Just last week, Jeff stopped by to say hi."  
  
"Listen, Amy. It's been six years since the accident. You can't hide forever behind your carton of half eaten ice cream. It's just one night, that's all."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." sighed Trish, defeated. "I'll go now. Oh and by the way Amy, since I wont see you or talk to you tomorrow, happy early birthday." said Trish hanging up, leaving Amy to her ice cream, that was being flooded by tears, as she remembered what happened six years ago.  
  
~I can hear you smile in the dark  
  
I can even feel you breathing  
  
But daylight chases the ghosts  
  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
  
Now's when I need them most  
  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
  
At least that's what you would have said~  
  
*past*  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Ah, he's here already." said Amy happily as she dabbed some perfume on her neck, before running downstairs, opening the door with a smile. "Hel-"her smile faded into a frown. "Lo. Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, by any chance ma'am, would you happen to be a-" the police officer paused for a minute as he looked down at the paper in his hand. "Miss Amy Dumas?"  
  
"Yes. May I help you?" she asked a bit worried.  
  
"May we come in?" asked the officer as he gestured to himself and his partner.  
  
"Oh yes, please, sorry, come on in." said Amy gesturing them inside. "You can sit." she said, as she sat on the couch. "Can I get you guys anything?" asked Amy.  
  
"No, but we have some bad news." said police officer number one.  
  
"Miss Dumas, do you know a Matthew Hardy?" asked the second one  
  
"Yes, he lives here, he's also my boyfriend. What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but Mr. Hardy was involved in a horrible car accident. He didn't survive," said the first officer as Amy started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" she cried. "MATT!"  
  
~I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
  
I'm still holding out for you~  
  
*present*  
  
The next day Amy woke up, feeling the worst she could. It was her birthday today, but also this was the day her one true love died, in a car crash. This was also the day, Amy called it quits on her passion, wrestling. Every year, Amy would sit alone and wallow over everything, but not this time. She would always try to figure out how to live her life, but not today. Today she knew she had two choices, move on, or join Matt. Amy honestly didn't know what to do, but she did know, she couldn't stay here and wallow, she had to go somewhere, she had to go see him.  
  
~Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
  
It's the only true comfort I feel~  
  
*Past*  
  
Amy mechanically walked to Matt's coffin, as it was being lowered into his grave. "I'll love you forever." she whispered as she threw a single white rose into the grave as she fingered the engagement ring that was now on her right hand. The police officers said Matt had it clasped in his hand when they found him, and thought she might want it. Engraved, it said: To my love, no matter where I am, I'll still love you forver~Matt. After the heaven's cried and everyone left, Amy stood there in the pouring rain staring at the grave, all the while asking the question that haunted her. "Why?"  
  
~I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think you'll be there like before~  
  
*Present*  
  
"Hey Matt, its me." said Amy as she sat down next to Matt's grave. 'I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I just don't know what to do anymore, and I still miss you more than ever. You're all I ever think of. I want to feel you close to me every night as I lay my head down, and taste your sweet lips as they linger on mine in the morning, but I cant." said Amy letting some tears loose. "Anyways, as you may know, I still haven't gone back to the WWE, I just can't, it hurts do anything these days. I just wish you were here by my side." Amy sat there talking some more, until she decided to leave, having made her choice already.  
  
~I still run, I still swing open the door  
  
I still think, you'll be there like before  
  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
  
Some things a heart won't listen to  
  
I'm still holding out for you~  
  
Amy made her decision, she was going to join Matt. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw the tree that Matt slammed into and decided that was the way she was going to go too. She slammed on the gas pedal, flooring it, as she raced head on to the tree, until she hit it. Everything was all blurry and fuzzy at the point, as she saw bustling doctors and nurses around her and bright lights that were doing its best to blind her, and an annoying beep that wouldn't shut up, until it all disappeared. Everything went pitch black and eerily quiet.  
  
"Amy?" a voice called out to her.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yes Amy, its me."  
  
"Where are you Matt?"  
  
"Where I should be, now you need to wake up, you have so much to live for."  
  
"But Matt I don't-"  
  
"Wake up Amy. Wake up." his voice fading away into the darkness.  
  
"Don't go Matt." she called, but it was too late.  
  
"Amy wake up. Yoowoo?" You spacing on me gurl?" giggled Trish through the phone.  
  
"Oh sorry Trish." laughed Amy through the phone. "I dropped the phone under the couch and couldn't get it.  
  
"You douf!" laughed Trish as Amy joined her.  
  
"Hey Trish, I'm going to have to go now, okay? Matt's on his was over and I want to get ready. I think he might do something special tonight." said Amy over the telephone to her friend and coworker, Trish.  
  
"Oh yeah, do you think tonight he's finally going to ask the question?" asked an eager Trish.  
  
"I hope so. I want to tell Matt I love him when he proposes, if he does. And this is the perfect night to do it too." said a smiling with Amy.  
  
"I know, after all, it is your 23rd birthday. What could be perfect?"  
  
"Nothing Trish, nothing at all. Well I better go."  
  
"Okay. Have fun tonight. And I want all the details tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh trust me, you'll get all of them." laughed Amy. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." The two girls hung up and Amy ran upstairs to change but on her way up, she got a weird feeling that it was all deja voo or something.  
  
"Oh well." she said shaking it off as she went to her room to change and get ready for her love.  
  
~holding out  
  
holding out for you~  
  
THE END!  
  
R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !  
  
KISS! ~Amanda~ KISS! 


End file.
